Digimon Tamers 02: Storm Arc
by Dramon Roar
Summary: it has been several decades since the last digital crisis, and now the children of the original tamers have been called to save the digital world from another crisis, but from what this time. rated t for future chapters.
1. prolouge

Well here it is. another after story about tamers. this one, however will hopefully come across a little different. it takes place about 20-25 years after the digimon return to their world and takato finds that portal (and before you ask, no it has nothing to do with that.) hope you enjoy it and please review.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday, Ryu and Aikya!" Everyone in the room yelled as the two walked into the bakery with Kira Shinkuju, one of their best friends. The two looked at him and he was grinning, showing his knowledge of this party. That explained why he told the two of them that they looked exceptionally good today after meeting earlier, despite them wearing their normal clothes. Ryu Matsuda, standing at a respectful 5'10'', was wearing a pale red long sleeve t-shirt under his favourite black vest and black jeans. His dark brown hair, the longest in the group, was still in it's usual ponytail, with his signature goggles around his neck, where they usually hung. Aikya Akiyama, at 5'2'', wore a black sweater with white sleeves from the elbow to the wrist and white hood and dark blue jeans with lots of pockets. Her shoulder-length hair was down. Kira, 5'8'', was dressed in his normal garb. His brown, shoulder length hair was tied back. He saw that Ryu and Aikya, instead of looking happy, just looked pissed off at everyone there.<p>

"We said NO surprise parties!" The birthday-sharing duo said in unison. Their parents were shaking their heads grinning, expecting the reactions from the two.

"We told you going to throw you a party." Aloisio Lii, one of their older friends, explained to qualm his two friends. "You did a good job getting them here, Kira." He then said to the third in the doorway.

"I live here, you know." Ryu said, still a little ticked off but calming down in the presence of his friends and family.

"Regardless." Kira said as he pushed past him. " Now, where is the food. I'm starved."

"Hey, let Ryu and Aikya go first. It is their birthday." His parents, Makoto and Shaochung Shinkuju, said, scolding him.

"Okay." He said looking toward the doorway, where his two best friends were standing. Looking there, however, he noticed one of them missing. "Hey. Where is Ryu?"

"Mhmm." He replied. Everyone turned to look at him. He was standing over the food table with a shrimp hanging out of his mouth, staring at everyone.

"Nice." Dusyanta, Ryu's little brother, said at the sight. Fuu, Aikya's older sister, and Aiko were simply laughing at Ryu.

"Ryu, don't talk with food in your mouth." His mother, Juri Matsuda, said, berating him.

"Yes mom." He said after swallowing. He looked around the room. All his and Aikya's friends were there, along with all their parents.

Aikiya stood with her parents, Ryo and Ruki Akiyama, and Fuu, standing at 5'5''. She was wearing her magenta t-shirt that had a blue bird on it and the word wild in white, her Her blue-tipped, fiery red hair, which went to just below the shoulders was slightly curled as per normal. Her blue shorts were short enough to see the wind wind tattoo on her thigh. She also wore her signature blue and pink fingerless gloves.

Next to them stood Kira and his parents, along side Aloisio and his parents, Jenrya and Ai Lii. Aloisio his black t-shirt with a white long-sleeve underneath. On the black shirt was a yellow crown with the word king in red over top. He had on blue jeans that have a zipper cut-off just above the knee. His shaggy black hair hung messily on his head like normal.

To their left stood Aiko and her adoptive parents, Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa. Aiko's purple, blue, and pink hair was down. She wore her normal brown boots, blue skirt and purple tank top. Both the shirt and skirt had pink hearts on them.

And finally at the end of the line was his own family. His mom and dad, Juri and Takato Matsuda, stood with his little brother, Dusyanta. He was wearing his favourite green t-shirt with a yellow star on it. He had his blue jeans which had a chain on a belt loop on. His blonde hair was shaggy, like Aloisio's.

"Okay," Takato said, "Why don't we follow Ryu's lead. Let's eat."

"Time for your last presents, you two." Ruki said to the birthday pair, handing them each their final gift, a small square package.

"Is this what I think it is?" Aikya asked.

"I don't know. Open it and find out." Her father said. The two of them tore the wrapping off the gifts in anticipation. They were met with a pleasant surprise.

"YES!" They both exclaimed at once. Their final gift was the new digimon game, Digimon World Dusk and Dawn.

"Hey don't think you two are the only ones getting it." Kira said. Ryu and Aikya then looked at their friends and sure enough, they were all holding copies of Digimon World Dusk or Dawn.

"This is going to be awesome. Thanks mom. Dad." Ryu said, hugging his parents.

"Yeah. Best. Gift. Ever." Aikya said doing the same.

After a few more hours the party guests started to leave the Matsuda family bakery. When the Matsudas were the only ones left, Juri decided that it was time for everyone to go to bed.

"But mom. I want to play my new game with Ryu." Dusyanta started complaining. This got him a menacing glare from his mother.

"you can play tomorrow. It's summer vacation, is it not." she said, now glaring at Ryu, as he was about to say something as well. "and you. You may be 16, but it is 11:00 at night. Go to bed, NOW!" she exclaimed causing her two kids to run to their rooms in fear.

"Calm down, honey. I was the exact same when I was younger." Takato said to his wife.

"I know. That what worries me." Juri said.

"Yeah." Takato said, reaching into his pocket for his only memento of his partner. He never leaves the house without it. All of the tamers miss their partners dearly. Especially when the Sovereign had to close the portal that they had found.

Little did the two know the events that were set to start.

* * *

><p>Hey all! i know this is a little wordy for a simple prologue (or not if this were a book) but here it is inspired by the idea of what would happen if the tamers had kids. <em><strong>creative criticism<strong>_ is appreciated and **flamers will be fed to megidramon** and no one really wants that, do we (well some of my friends but that is beside the point (did i say that right)) any ways hope you enjoyed it.

-dragon's roar


	2. Episode 1: An Adventure Begins

Hey everyone. Here it is Chapter 1. hope you like it. please red and review.

* * *

><p>"Ha! Got ya." Aikya gloated to Dusyanta after her party beat his.<p>

"Okay seriously, we've had the game for one week. How strong are they?" He complained.

"Well, Wizardmon is level 99 with maximum stats, as are my Sorcerymon and Matadormon." She explained. Her party had utterly destroyed Dusyanta's Flaremon, Megaseadramon, and Blackwargrowlmon.

"But.." He started to say but was cut of by Fuu.

"She has been playing that almost non-stop since she got it." She said to him, her team of Garudamon, Pheonixmon, and Angewomon having just been beaten.

"So has Ryu, but he only has one max stat digimon." Dusyanta countered to the older of the Akiyama sisters.

"7 actually." Ryu said from a little ways away, where he was defeating Aloisio's Kingchessmon, Queenchessmon, and Alphamon. His own team was comprised of Slashangemon, Moon=Milleniummon, and Gigaseadramon, all with max stats.

"Yeah yeah." Aloisio said as his cousin, Kira, walked up to him to challenge him. "Lets do this." He said as he started battling Kira's Mummymon, Matadormon, and Venomyotismon.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." Aiko said as she arrived at the park where they were playing. It was by this shelter up some stairs in the park where they visited often, usually with their parents for a kind of annual picnic they have had for as long as they could remember. Maybe longer.

"That's okay. So what's your team like." Ryu asked.

"Well, I have a Ladydevimon, Lillymon, and Angewomon." She replied.

"Cool." He said.

"Your trying to get Lillithmon, aren't you?" Aikya asked the younger girl.

"Yup." She simply stated with a smile plastered on her face.

"That's so like you to get the demon lord of lust." Kira said.

"Shut up. I am not." She spat at him as the smile turned to a scowl. The two then started their usual daily argument. This usually lasted about an hour.

"There they go again." Fuu said as the other five gathered to watch. as annoying as the arguments were, they were very amusing to watch at times.

"I think that's a record for them. They were together for all of five minutes before arguing." Aloisio stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"We are not arguing!" They yelled at their friends. All they did was laugh their heads off. As this was going on, Aikya noticed her DS vibrating. One by one, each of their DS` started vibrating. When they opened them, the screens were shining.

"What is going on?" Dusyanta enquired. As he said that, Aikya and Ryu screamed as they disappeared.

"What the Heck?" They all said simultaneously as they each disappeared in turn.

"Hey! Hey, wake up!" A voice said. Aikya's eyes fluttered open and her eyes adjusted to the light. When they did, all she saw was the face of a tiny demon.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she scooted back. When she looked back at the demon, she realized that it looked very familiar. "Where am I? And why do you look like an Impmon." the little purple demon laughed and adjusted his red handkerchief on his neck.

"I am Impmon and welcome to the Digital World." He told the confused human.

"What?" She said as she her friends around her started waking up.

* * *

><p>What Happened with to the group? Will they be able to findout where they are and how to get home? Findout on the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters.<p>

okay. Now i didn't get any reviews for the prolouge. that make the DT02 team very sad. Please review with constructive critasism only and flames will be used to make marshmellows. (i hope thats less harsh than the megidramon thing in the prologue) see you soon with chapter two


	3. Episode 2: Partners

**heyo. sorry for the wait. unfortunately no real explination other than neglect. hopefully the next chapter will be just as good and on sooner. sorry for the drawn out discriptions.**

* * *

><p>"Nnnnnnngya." Fuu groaned as she awakened. She looked around groggily, trying to figure out where she was, when she noticed two animals in front of her. One was a white puppy looking thing with a gold collar and huge blue eyes. The second was a bird that had pink feathers with blue fringe. It had orange claws on it talons and ... wings? <em>That's a little weird.<em> She thought to herself. _Wait, these animals look familiar._

"No way. Digimon?" The sound came, not from her mouth but from her younger sister's, and as soon as she said that, it clicked in Fuu's head.

"Oh my gosh! Your Biyomon." she said to the pink-feathered bird.

"Yes, pleased to meet you." the male bird replied.

"And I'm Salamon."the female puppy said, bowing her head.

"...Cool." All the humans said at the same time. They all looked each other, then at their surroundings. When they looked back at each other, they realized how what had happened... and ...

"Ahhhhhh!" they all said in unison once more, all the digimon trying to calm them down.

"Calm down!" One of the Impmon yelled. It worked enough that they were sitting.

"Okay. Where are we?" Aloisio asked the twins in front of him. The pair were exact duplicates, both wearing armour and wielding lances, but were opposite colors, one white, one black.

"Well, you are in the Digital World." They replied in unison. "the Entry Forest to be exact."

"Do you always talk in unison?" He asked.

"Yes." They replied.

"Anyways, why don't we introduce everyone?" Fuu then asked the entire group of 21. The humans decided to go first. "I'll start. I am Fuu Akiyama."

"I am her sister, Aikya." Aikya said next. And so they introduced themselves to the 14 digimon. After Aikya, Ryu went, then Dusyanta, Aloisio, Kira, and finally, Aiko. Then it was the digimon's turn.

"Well, I am Biyomon and this is Salamon. We are Fuu's partners." The pink bird said to the group.

"I am Impmon a this is my brother Impmon. We are Aikya's partners." One of the three purple demons said. All three were identical, down to the yellow smily on their chest and the red handkerchief around their necks.

"You dunce. Me and Demidevimon here are Kira's partners." one said whacking the one that pointed at him in the head while pointing at the spherical bat on the ground behind him. While his wings and upper body were blue, his lower body was grey with red claws on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm your brother, dolt." the third said, repeating the action. The first Impmon just grumbled going to Aikya's side while rubbing his head.

"Anyways. I am Gatomon and this is Blackgatomon. We are Aiko's partners." The white cat said, gesturing to the nodding black cat that was her twin otherwise. The cats had blue stripes down their tails and tufts of bluefur at the end of their tails and on the tips of their ears and both wore gloves. The differences between them were that their gloves were different color, yellow on the whit one and blue on the black, and that Gatomon had a ring on her tail.

"We are Pawnchessmon white and black, Aloisio's partners." The mini-knights answered together.

"That's still creepy." one of the twin dragons said, the rest of the group nodding behind him.. They were both teal with red horns and wings and white bellies, being completely identical. "We are Dracomons and we are Ryu's Partners."

"Hi, I'm Guilmon and this is Blackguilmon, Dusyanta's partners." the red dragon said. He was red with black markings all over and a white belly. The other one was the same, except the red and black were reversed.

"So, now that we know each other, were should we go?" Aloisio asked the group. The humans looked at their partners for any answers. It was Gatomon who spoke first.

"Well, Open village is just that way." she said pointing to the left of the group. "It's just on the south side of the forest."

"Okay, lead the wa..." Fuu started top say as she was cut off by her her sister screaming "Where is my DS?" Hearing this, everybody checked for their DS's.

"Found 'em." Dusyanta yelled to the group. "And they're still glowing." the humans walked to the opposite edge of the clearing they were in. There on the ground were seven shining DS's. They each went to pick them up and, as soon as they touched their system, it shone even brighter. Each one then started to change shape and split into two items. After that they stopped glowing and the group looked at what they had become. They all now had pendents and devices that looked familiar. Aikya's was dark grey with blue trim and strap. Aloisio's was red with purple trim and strap. Aiko's was purple with black trim and strap. Fuu's was magenta with cyan trim and strap. Kira's was crimson with dark grey trim and strap. Ryu's was pale red with grey trim and strap. Dustyanta's was red with silver trim and strap. The pendents were all gold with a window in the centre. In the window were their game cartridges.

"No way! These are digivices and tags." Ryu said excitedly. They were all excited except Aikya.

"My...My game." she said dejectedly. They all looked at her before a second before laughing at her.

"Come on, lets go." one of her Impmon said to her. She blinked at her, momentarily forgetting about the real live digimon for a moment. She then did something that the Impmon were not expecting. She tackled them and snuggled them for a moment before picking them up and moving south.

"Let's go everybody. There are more digimon this way." she said happily. Every one laughed as they fallowed.

* * *

><p><strong>so how was it. please no flames. and please review. this story is also on deviantart and face book look for the group "digimon tamer 02".<strong>


	4. Episode 3: A Shocking Encounter

Hey. I know. FINALLY. well it only took me Six days this time. and its the largest chapter. at about 1900 words, im happy. chapters are going to be about 1500+ words from here on. and sice school is starting soon it will probobly be about 1 chapter every 2-3 weeks so please stick with it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, we're almost at Open Village." Demidevimon said from the front of the group. Kira and Ryu were leading the group with their digimon after Aikya almost got them lost. She was sulking right behind her with Fuu and their digimon.<p>

"Why can't I lead." she said to the group. Aloisio was the one to answer, still a little annoyed with her.

"Because I am still soaked." he replied, emphasizing the "I". The two behind him snickered as they remembered how Aikya had lead the to one of the bogs in the entry forest. They had only realized the they were in a bog after Aloisio had stepped to the side to walk around a puddle, only to step on a water pit and fall in. After some panicking and laughing on all parts but Aloisio himself, they started to follow Demidevimon and were now approaching the village.

"There it is." The Dracomon they called Blue. They had decided to name based on their eyes, as one had a deep green colouring to them and the other had a sky blue. It was the only thing that was different about them. As soon as Blue had said they were at the village, they walked out of the forest into a sort of playground. They walked towards what the digimon were saying is the main area of the village when a flash of energy from their left exploded in front of the group. They scrambled back a bit before looking towards the source of the blast. It was a small red animal with blue streaks and fringes. It looked at them while its nine tails sparked with electricity as it had a defensive stance towards the group.

"What do you want here?" the digimon yelled at them causing some of them to flinch and their partners to take defensive stances of their own. All except Gatomon. She just walked up to the digimon and swatted his head.

"Clam down, Elecmon." She said to the red mammal. Realizing who just swatted him, Elecmon's tails went down and the electricity stopped. He sat down sheepishly as he realized that they meant no harm. "Sorry everyone. He is very protective of the young ones." Gatomon explained to the group.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just with the attacks and everything, ya can't be to careful nowadays. Anyways, I am Elecmon, a guardian and the Leader of Open Village." he said with a much nicer tone. He smiled to Blackgatomon and Aikya's two Impmon as he now recognized them as village guardians, along with the Gatomon beside him. "So, I guess you will be leaving now to journey with your partners." he asked his four friends.

"Yup." one of the Impmon replied.

"But air head soaking wet over there needs to dry off. He fell in one of the bog pits." The second one added, pointing to Aloisio. At this, he fumed.

"Yeah thanks to you and Aikya." he huffed. He still wasn't over it. "And who are you calling airhead. Last I checked I was the smartest one here. Next to Fuu, of course." he said, quickly adding the last part before Fuu hit him, as she tended to do.

"Oh lay off her, Al." she said to the other teen.

"Why don't we get you dry now." Elecmon said to diffuse the two humans. He called over a large bird digimon. "Swanmon, please help the wet human." he said to her. In response she bowed before shoeing Aloisio of into one of the buildings. As soon as he entered the building shouting was heard from it, all from Al.

"Hey, watch where you're grabbing. What the heck are you doing? Stop that." everyone snickered as they heard him, his partners going to assist him. "Wait outside." he yelled at them. They complied. Just then Dusyanta's stomach was heard growling.

"Could we get something to eat we are all hungry I think." Ryu said, only realizing he was hungry when he heard the grumble from his younger brother's stomach. They agreed.

"Sure. Why don't we..." he was cut of by an explosion of electrical energy. "NO! Dark-core digimon!" as he yelled this, the four former guardians started attacking the cause of the explosion, a Kabuterimon.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon and Blackgatomon said in unison, slashing at Kabutarimon. They almost hit him, but he swatted them away.

"Badda-boom!" the Impmon yelled as they threw small fireballs at the large insect. They impacted and singed his carapace, causing him to roar in pain. He fired another burst of energy, the Impmon jumping out of the way so it missed them but hit the ground near a building. From the building erupted a giant wail and small digimon ran in every direction. Aloisio also ran from the building he was in to see what the disruption was.

"What's going on?" Aiko yelled at no one in particular.

"That is a dark-core digimon. They are digimon whose digicore have been rewritten with the logic and individuality codes removed. This makes them the ultimate machines of war." her dark partner replied, growling as the Pawnchessmon's, Demidevimon's, the third Impmon's, and the two dracomon's attacks all failed. "They attack at the will of the Shadow Council." While their partners continued to attack the rampaging digimon, the humans helped the Swanmon move the baby digimon out of the way.

"Who are the ..." Ryu started to ask a question as he was pushed to the ground by Green, his second Dracomon. As he hit the ground, a energy pulse shot overhead. His eyes widened at how close he had come to getting hit.

"Your attacks are not working" Dusyanta yelled at the digimon through the wreckage of the half destroyed village. Demidevimon through another Demi Dart at Kabutarimon, only to have him fling it away and it land right in front of Aloisio. After freaking out for a second, he noticed that the darts were hollow. This sparked an idea. He looked around and called the others over to him along with Demidevimon over to him.

"Hey, what's up?" Fuu asked their friend.

"Do you guys remember episode 37 of Digimon Adventure?" he asked the humans in the group.

"The first one or 02?" Kira asked his older cousin.

"What do you think?" he replied sarcastically.

"Then yes."

"Well, what if we use the same principal as Heaven's Charm with the Demi Dart." he said gesturing at the ball-shaped bat. They thought about that for a bit before it clicked. They all looked at the dark digimon.

"Could you Demi Darts be charged with the power of other attacks?" Kira asked his night coloured partner. He thought about that

"Yeah but not more a couple. Maybe five at most." he responded to the cousins. Aoisio started to think about the strength of the digimon, watching them battle the rouge.

"We need Blue, Green, an Impmon, Guilmon, and Blackguilmon." He told the group. They called them over and told them the plan. They all agreed and took positions. Demidevimon brought out a dart and held it out to the other digimon.

"Okay everyone, attack." Al yelled. All at once the the digimon yelled out their attacks.

"G-shurunen!"

"G-shurunen!"

"Badda-boom!"

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Pyro Grenade!" All five fire attacks hit the Dart. It glowed with red, orange and yellow light. Al nodded and Demidevimon lifted into the air.

"Everyone down!" he yelled at his fellow digimon. He reared up as he prepared to throw the supercharged Dart. "Demi Dart!" the Dart flew through the air and hit the large insectoid digimon, ripping into his chest before exploding causing Kabutarimon to roar in pain as he dissolved into nothing. All the digimon and humans yelled in celebration as some of them tackled Al for thinking of that. None of them noticed that some of the bits of data from kabutarimon flew off, away from Open village.

As she absorbed sparks of her latest defeated minion, A woman on a throne in the middle of a dark room pursed her lips. _So, There seems to be more humans in my world._ She pressed a series of buttons on the arm of her throne and three panels of light appeared before her. Three figures appeared in the screens. "It failed." she said to the centre screen, giving a menacing glare. Four red eyes, two large and two small, opened behind her above either of her shoulders. The figure in the centre winced.

"Sorry, si... Boss... Ma'am." he said stuttering over his words. Two sets of red eyes were visible behind him as well, but didn't have the aura of pure evil the other two had. She scowled at him while she turned to the one to her left. She looked the other male straight in the eye knowing he would not flinch.

"There are some new humans here. While we find out more about them, I need you to have your Gamma's ready, as well as some more Dark-cores." she told him. He nodded and whispered to one of the three digimon behind him, their eyes glowing glowing red as well.

"Done." he said, nodding his head to her before the screen disappeared After that she turned to the left screen. Behind the second female of the group were another six pair of red eyes, the difference being that four of those eyes belonged to a single digimon.

"I want your Hell-hounds at the ready." she said simply. The girl simply nodded. Before her screen disappeared. The woman turned back to the first window. The man on screen gulped.

"And me?" he asked apprehensively. She just chuckled.

"your helping me of course." she said maliciously with a grin on her face. He simply nodded before turning the final screen off. The three in the room sat in silence for a while, contemplating what to do next. The large figure behind finally spoke with a deep, gravely voice.

"So, how will you find them?" the towering creature asked. His height was a little under 15 feet, almost 3 times the height of the throne. The digimon on her shoulder looked up at her brother and talked in a light, airy but strong voice.

"They're in Open Village. Where do you think they would go." She said as she jumped off her partner's shoulder to the ground and walked around. The lager of the twins hummed, the sound reverberating through the room.

"Yes, you are right." he replied as his eyes flashed for a moment. He turned and started to leave. "I must get back before I am missed." he said to his twin and their partner. When his partner nodded, he disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

"So?" the digimon asked, looking at the human in the throne. She grinned evilly, showing no compassion in her face what-so-ever.

"Let's go." and they walked from the room.

* * *

><p>Whoa! Now that is something that every one will remember. but who is the shadow council and what arde they planning? maybe we wil find out on the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters.<p>

well that went well. Now blah blah blah reviews no flamesj please. oh and i just realized i haven't done a disclaimer yet so here it goes;

I do not own Digimon or any Digimon subsidiaries.

any ways there is a poll up on my account. i want to know wjho of the choices you want to see digivolve first. please answer in your reviews. thank you and peace out.


End file.
